World War Three
by ipetit.diable12
Summary: What happenes when a sertain someone owes someone too much money and then WW3 starts? well written alot from Belarus's P.O.V is the after math of the war. -I'll explain who was against who in 2nd chapter- read and review!


**Hey guys, I started school already :l and now I don't have a lot of time to write. I've also been doing other things because of major writers block. Oh well, here's my version of WW3 !CHARECTER DEATH! Don't like don't read**

- In the Beginning of WW3-

"Be strong my little sister, I have great faith in you." Ukraine smiled, and coughed up a small amount of blood.

"Sestra, I don't understand, why you? You're so much more innocent than me; I should be in your place!" Hot tears ran down Belarus's face and she grabbed her dying sister's shoulders.

"I was too weak and unprepared for the attacks, but you are very strong and must make it through this war for me," she said and dropped her head.

"N-no don't leave me!" Belarus yelled and held her sister to her chest, she was still warm. She set her down and wiped the tears from her face. "I will be strong for you sestra," she whispered and looked up into the night sky. She could remember days when they would say what they wanted as they're last look of earth. Ukraine had wanted to see the blue sky before she died; it was a shame she had died at night.

"B-Belarus is Ukraine…?" Russia asked as he approached her in the field and stopped short.

"Ukraine is somewhere much happier then this world that brought her pain," was all she said and left with her sister's body. She would bury it close to her house, so shed never be far from her sister.

-Somewhere in the middle of WW3-

-Belarus's Point of View-

I walked down the main hall of my house. It wasn't the biggest house but it did me well. Ever since my sister left it feels colder. Even when I'm with Russia, she was like a fire in my cold house. I went to my bedroom and opened the closed door; I kept them closed at all times for security reasons. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I walked over to the book shelf in the corner of my room and picked up the journal from when I was younger. The one page I had read over and over was marked with a piece of paper. I had written a quote Ukraine had told me during a war, can't remember which one but it helped. She said: 'Remember the past, live in the present and prepare for the future. Remember those who pass on but don't regret the loss.' I wish I knew exactly what she meant. I put the journal down and looked down to the bottom shelf; then picked out the book I was reading earlier and sat on the end on my bed. I opened it to the page I left off at and started reading; the book was a little interesting but not the most exciting.

-Two Days later-

I wasn't worried of the war; it was between Russian Union, America Union, French-British Union and The Southern Union. I got worried when Lithuania was taken by America, who was owned by Russia yesterday. I couldn't let that shake me, I had to stand my ground, and I told the head of the military to keep the war lines strong. It was around the middle of the day and I decided to visit my sister, with sunflowers of course. I changed into a white sundress; she used to say I looked like an angel in white.

I walked with the sunflowers to her grave in a field of wheat behind my house, kinda creepy but it kept me sane. When I approached her grave and placed the sunflowers on the small mound, I sat next to her tombstone and traced my finger across her name. I looked up at the blue sky; it was so pretty just like her. I slowly fell asleep, looking at the sky before falling under the sleeping spell.

-Hours later-

When I woke up I couldn't believe what time it was, it went from being 1 pm to being 8 pm. I got up and shook my head, my head hurt like hell. I started running towards my house before I noticed a tall figure in a brown jacket standing across from me. I stopped and slowly looked, America, the bastard that killed my sister. I turned in his direction and tried to look tall, which was impossible over the wheat. I wanted to run and cry but I didn't, _for Ukraine_ was my only thought.

"What are you doing here Jones?" I asked making sure my face felt like it looked cold, I hope it works. He laughs and pulls out a knife from his pocket and points it at me.

"Please Natalia call me Alfred." He says and walks closer; I wanted to hit him so bad, but I clenched my fist.

"Step closer and I'll kill you" I threat but my voice comes out weak and soft, like a girl.

"You don't sound like yourself, made you should get some sleep." He says and I get hit in the head from behind.

_I let my guard down, damn it_

-In the morning-

I didn't wake up in my house, or the field, or a house I knew, it smelled clean and new, a hotel room. I was on the bed farthest from the door, America slept in the bed next to mine. I slowly get up from my bed and walk to the desk on the other wall, there were two boarding passes going to America at 10 pm tonight. No, I wasn't going; I'm not going to be ruled by this idiot. I had to get out; I grabbed his jacket off of the chair on the desk and grabbed the car keys.

I silently left, too easy he didn't even set up security, I to the main lobby and asked for the car, which he had under valet parking. I was in Russia so I knew my way around, a little; it had changed with the war like it always does. The streets were fine except the accessional hole but otherwise normal, I hated seeing brother's country in this condition. I noticed halfway in my drive I had no idea where I was going. I couldn't see my brother that was too obvious. Lithuania, sure why not he likes me right, he won't mind. I turned the car into the direction of Lithuania's house, luckily not far from the city for some reason.

That was the worst decision of my life.

**OK next chapter is gonna the after the war stuffs, so yea don't stop reading unless you think it sucks. Yea**

**Kthanksbye!**


End file.
